


Cena sin varitas

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco intentan preparar la cena de Navidad sin usar magia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cena sin varitas

—¡Mierda! —grita Malfoy viendo salir sangre de su dedo.

  


—¿Qué paso? —pregunta Harry sin dejar de vigilar el aderezo en la olla.

  


  


—Me corte el dedo con tu estúpido cuchillo.  Puta ensalada.

  


  


Harry lo mira divertido al notar unas cuantas gotitas de sangre sobre un corte claramente superficial.

  


  


—No seas niña Draco, lávate y termina con eso, Ron y Hermione están por llegar. 

  


  


—Potter, me estoy desangrando y lo único que te importa es tu maldita ensalada. ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?

  


  


Harry suspira resignado.  Su novio soportó crucios lanzados por Voldemort sin gritar, pero arma un escándalo por un cortecito diminuto.  —Anda, vamos al baño a curarte.

  


  


Harry abre el botiquín con calma, irritando más a Draco que no para de quejarse.

  


  


—Esto no estaría pasando si no me hubieses quitado mi varita.

  


  


—Acordamos que haríamos la cena al estilo muggle.

  


  


—No.  Tú acordaste eso, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo —refuta Malfoy.

  


  


—“Lo que tú quieras Harry, será como tu quieras” —lo imita Harry divertido—. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

  


  


—Deberías saber que digo idioteces cuando tienes la boca en mi polla —responde molesto Draco—.  Ahora cúrame y devuélveme mi varita.

  


  


—No.  Terminaremos de cocinar sin magia.

  


  


—Pues lo harás tú, porque yo… _oh_

  


  


Draco no termina la frase, distraído por la sensación que le causan los labios de Harry chupando la herida, lamiendo la sangre mientras comienza a jugar con su entrepierna. Harry continúa chupando hasta que no queda huella de sangre en la piel de Draco.  Luego con calma lava la herida y aplica antiséptico.

  


  


—Listo  —dice Harry sacando una bandita del botiquín—.  Ahora te pondré esto.

  


  


—¿Qué demonios es eso?

  


  


—Una bandita, para que no se infecte y termines la ensalada.

  


  


—No voy a terminarla —mirando la bandita con colores en su dedo—. ¿Y por qué tiene esos putos muñequitos?

  


  


—Son dragones  —responde Harry orgulloso de su curación—. Me recordaron a ti.

  


  


Draco rueda los ojos y resopla.  Puede ignorar al imbécil de su novio y su maldita idea de preparar la cena de navidad sin magia, si se encarga de la erección que le ha provocado.

  


  


—Vamos, terminemos la cena.

  


  


Draco lo detiene y lo jala rodeándolo con sus brazos, besándolo con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios.

  


  


—No has terminado de curarme.  Te olvidaste de esto —dice Malfoy llevando las manos de Harry a su entrepierna.

  


  


Harry lo mira divertido, con ese gesto de superioridad que saca a flote su parte Slytherin y que Draco comienza a detestar.  Jodido Potter.

  


  


—Primero la ensalada.

  


  


—Vamos Harry… no hablarás en serio.

  


  


Sonríe con malicia y sale del baño, seguido por un frustrado Draco.

  


  


—¡Harry!

  


  


—Las verduras no se aderezarán solas, Draco  —contesta Harry.

  


Draco lo mira con furia.  Terminará la maldita ensalada y luego va a follárselo hasta que le tiemblen las piernas.  Hasta que Harry le suplique piedad.  Lo dejará caminando adolorido toda la noche para que todos se den cuenta de lo fuerte que lo ha follado.  Sí, será una gran Navidad.  Draco sonríe lascivamente imaginando todo lo que hará con Harry, aunque eso aumenta su erección que tendrá que esperar a que termine la ensalada. Jodido. Jodido Potter


End file.
